jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
LionKingHeart Fantasy Films
LionKingHeart Fantasy Films (LKHFF) is a non-profit production company founded by FantasyFilms2011, LionheartCaptain, LionKingRulezAgain1 and FusionAngelFuAn in a unified partnership. The company is also a fusion of three adventure groups: The Fantasy Adventure Team, the Madagascar Crew Adventure Team and the Jungle Crew Adventure Team. History LKHFF started out as simply Fantasy Films Productions, headed by FantasyFilms2011 and a cast of original characters. Following the success of "Sleeping Lioness," FantasyFilms2011 partnered FF with LionheartCaptain's studios LionheartCaptain Pictures (formally CaptainLeo Pictures) and created LionHeart Fantasy Films. Then in September of 2010, LionKingRulezAgain1 partnered his studios LionKingRulez Productions with LionHeart Fantasy Films, this resulting in the creation of LionKingHeart Fantasy Films. The company gained it's fourth founder, FusionAngelFuAn, during production of the first episode of LKHFF new adventures series "Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures." Even though the fourth founder came to the production company, she and the other three founders agree to keep the current name, so to not make the name any longer to remember, respectively. However, some upcoming crossovers will still have her name included in their titles. Recently, LKHFF gained three more members who offer their voice talents : kylgrv, KoraggRulex and vcm1824. Members Founders: * Benny the Beast (FantasyFilms2011) * Leo Lionheart (LionheartCaptain) * Johnny the Lion (LionKingRulezAgain1) * Rae the Lioness (FusionAngelFuAn) Fantasy crew: * G. E. Predators : Palladon, Tye, Cassie, Casey, Prowl, Blaze, Jag, King Sethrophe, Blackguard and Gargan, Armagator * Primal Warrior : Lyon Rey, Joey Rey, Terra Rey, Maverick * Xiro * Kairel * Dagnino * Teresa Tigress * Bruma * Panthy * Rafiki * Lion (of Oz) * Talon and Maggie * Claw * Fang * Queen Eliza * Gantu * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Aurora Rose * Sunlight * Daphne Lioness * King Samson * Queen Jaina * The Cubs: Mackenzie, Little Simba, Ruby and Sapphire, Lightning, Danielle and Tiana, Danny Madagascar crew: * Alex * Marty * Melman * Gloria * Zuba * Florrie * Leonette * Vitaly * Gia * Stefano * Alexis (the daughter of Alex and Leonette) * Tiguar Jungle crew: * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Terk * Tantor * King Julian * Maurice * Mort * Louis the Alligator * Genie * Sebastian * Fu Dog * Rutt and Tuke * Roger Rabbit Trimaxian crew: * Logan * The Trimaxian aka "Max" * Popeye the Sailor * Justin * Isaac the Media Hunter * Loki the Snow Leopard * Bonanza aka "Bonnie" * Troy Troodon * John Silver * Stith Other members: * Heath Lynx (antagonist/occasional ally) * Bagheera * Tigger * Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag * Thundercats (2011) - Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, Wily Kit, Wily Kat and Snarf * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Brock * Dawn * Piplup * Dialga * Slimer * The Real Ghostbusters - Peter, Egon, Winston and Ray * Scooby Doo * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Sonnet : Burgess and Gunflint * Kyle the Otter * Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt Category:LionKingHeart FantasyFilms